A Wildcard in Every Game
by 23a
Summary: Finding out she was Harry Potter's sister may have cleared up some questions, but it didn't make life any easier. Now Ariana has to lie to her brother even as his life is put in danger by an insane tournament and she fears dark forces are invading their world. She's supposed to be a secret, but is any secret ever truly safe? Third in the "Flaw in Every Plan" series.
1. Summer's End

"So, did you like the movie?" Ariana's mother asked as she pulled out of the theater parking lot.

"Yes, mom, I liked the movie," she said, rolling her eyes. "It was meant for younger kids, though, wasn't it?"

"Not necessarily," said her father. "I think it was the best new release of the year."

"Really, dad? The Lion King was the best movie of the year?"

"Wasn't it your favorite?" her mother asked.

"It is the only I have seen this year. So yes, by default."

"That's true, I guess they don't show many movies at Hogwarts."

"They don't show any. Technology doesn't work there. That's why we have to use owls to communicate."

"Odd place," her father said, shaking his head. "But anyway, you like lions, don't you? You're a Gryffindor."

"Yeah, that's true."

"By the way, do you learn math and science at your school?" her mother asked. "Or only magic?"

"Pretty much just magic."

"I was afraid of that." Her mother sighed. "You're not going to have any of the knowledge your peers have of such things."

"Funny you should mention that," said Ariana. "Because this college an hour away is offering a month-long science camp for ages 10-13 starting next month."

Her father raised her eyebrows. "You want to spend most of July and August learning science?"

"Why not?"

"Sounds good to us," her mother said.

* * *

When she got back from science camp, it was already the middle of August, just a couple weeks before school was due to start up again. She didn't know how she was going to deal with another year of secret-keeping. To distract her from such thoughts, she turned to the new computer her father had gotten while she was at school. She still didn't quite understand how the internet worked. She frowned at the search bar. "Hogwarts," she typed.

Nothing came up.

She tried "Harry Potter" next.

Several results came back; evidently it was a common name. But nothing about her brother, as she had figured. The whole thing really was so secret. That whole world. It was kind of crazy.

"Ariana!" her father called. "There's an owl here to see you!"

She immediately jumped up and ran downstairs, wondering who would be writing her.

_Ariana, _

_I don't know how long this will take to reach you, America is a ways away, but something pretty cool has happened. Dad helped Ludo Bagman out with something and now we have great seats to the Quidditch World Cup! Which I'm sure you know is next month, I told you about it a lot. So, my mum doesn't want to come for whatever ridiculous reason, and we have an extra ticket, if you want it. Harry will (almost certainly) be there too, so I don't know if that's too awkward for you, I'd understand. But if you want to come, you could come stay at our house for the few days after the match, and we'd handle getting you to school. If your parents are okay with it, that is. I know you all don't get to spend a lot of time together. _

_Please let us know what you decide, and when you'll be arriving. We can try to pick you up from the airport, but it might be easier if you find your own way; Mum and Dad will work the details out with your parents if you say yes. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Ginny_

Grinning, Ariana showed the letter to her parents. "Can I go?"

Her mother shrugged. "I don't see why not. Sounds like a fun event."

"Don't we already have a flight planned?"

Her father nodded. "We do, but I can get a flight for this weekend, I think."

Ariana smiled. "Great!"

* * *

That Saturday night, they all boarded a plane to Heathrow, as usual, but this time they weren't done when they arrived.

"Where's our connection to?" Ariana's father asked as they ran through the airport.

"Exeter," her mother replied.

They found their gate and ran to their seats, and a little over an hour later they were in an airport Ariana had never been in before.

"Alright, so, we're looking for the village of Ottery St. Catchpole," her mother said. She pulled up a map. "It looks like it's about a half an hour by taxi, so let's go and get one."

"You know, I could probably go by myself from here," Ariana suggested. "No need to make things too complicated."

"Ariana, you're twelve," her father replied.

"Only for another week."

"We're coming with you," her mother said. She found the taxi booth and ordered a taxi to take them to Ottery St. Catchpole. The whole ride, all Ariana could think about was that Harry would be there. She'd be staying in the same house as her brother, going to this event with him, not saying anything to him...

"Where in town are you headed?" the taxi driver asked, breaking Ariana out of her reverie.

"Um," her father looked at the map. "The old church."

He dropped them off, and as her parents got out to pay, she looked around at the little building. She didn't know who exactly she was looking for, but she knew they would have red hair.

Sure enough, shortly after her parents joined her, a man Ariana had not seen before with long red hair in a ponytail strode up to them. He held out a hand. "Hello there. You must be the Clarks."

"Yes," her mother said. "And you are?"

"Bill Weasley. I'm Molly and Arthur's firstborn son."

"The one who lives in Egypt," Ariana remembered.

"Yes, that's right."

"Really? Egypt?" Her father raised his eyebrows.

Bill nodded. "I'm a curse-breaker for Gringotts. That's the magic bank."

Her father looked mildly impressed.

"You're welcome to come up to the house with us, but I can walk Ariana from here if you prefer."

Her mother frowned. "You'll be safe?"

"Of course, Mom."

"Wow, that is odd to hear," Bill remarked with a slight chuckle.

"Alright, well, goodbye then, dear. Be good! And safe!"

"I will, Mom."

"Everything your mother said." Her father gave you a hug. "Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Dad. And you, Mom."

Her mother hugged her too. Then they walked into town, waving to Ariana as they left.

"You ready?" Bill asked.

Ariana shrugged. "Guess I don't really have a choice."

* * *

**A/N: So here we are, another outing for Ariana and friends. This one might be a little bit different, though. See, I mentioned at one point that there would be either five or six fics in this series in total, and someone asked what might happen to Ariana that would prevent a sixth one from being made. The answer is that it's not about what happens to Ariana, but to the story. Specifically, just how much it diverges from canon. If it stays pretty close to canon, and Ariana goes to Hogwarts in Year 7, then the sixth fic would be pretty similar to the Hogwarts during Deathly Hallows fic I am already writing, and I don't feel like writing that again. If either Ariana _isn't _at Hogwarts during that year, or the story significantly differs from what happens in canon, then I will consider that fic necessary to be written. Sometime during this installment is when that will be determined, most likely, so any thoughts people have on what they might prefer will be taken into account. I basically have three general paths for this story: 1) Stays mostly like canon, Ariana goes to Hogwarts during DH, I don't write it; 2) Differs a bit from canon but not too much, Ariana goes elsewhere during DH (won't say where yet), or 3) Differs radically from canon. I won't say I'll definitely do what people suggest, because it will depend on where the story takes me, but I will consider suggestions. Whoops this was kind of long, but let me know your thoughts. **


	2. The Burrow

Ariana felt a rush of excitement as she glimpsed the Weasleys' home for the first time. It was amazing, and looked as though it was held up by magic. She smiled at the chickens in the yards. "This is so cool!"

Bill looked amused. "Do you really think so?"

"It's so... British."

He laughed at that. "Guess it is. Are houses different in America?"

"Don't know. Never actually been to the country. I'm very much a city girl."

"Well, then you'll find this a time." He pushed open the door. "I'm back!"

Ginny ran to the door to greet them. "Ariana!" She hugged her. "How was your summer?"

"Pretty good. I went to science camp, and my dad got a new computer."

"What's a computer?"

"Wow."

"Where are Mum and Dad?" asked Bill.

"Dad's in the garden, cooling off," said Ginny. "For the best, really. He almost never gets mad."

"What was he mad about?" Ariana asked.

The two exchanged looks. "Well," said Ginny, "When they went to pick up Harry, Fred and George played a trick on his nasty Muggle cousin."

"Oh. So Harry's here?"

"Yeah, he's up in Ron's room. Come on, you're sharing mine with me and Hermione."

"Alright." She followed Ginny up the stairs. When Ginny pushed open the door to her room, Ariana couldn't help but note how small it was. Her parents were fairly well-off, and her room quite large. Ginny's room was not only small, but had three beds shoved into it. The walls were plastered with Quidditch posters, primarily of the Holyhead Harpies.

"Hi," said Hermione with a smile.

"Hi. It's a bit cramped in here, isn't it?"

"It'll be fine," said Ginny. "We have to be up really early tomorrow anyway."

"Oh. How early?"

"Before dawn, I think."

"Ew."

"Yeah. We have a Portkey to take to the Cup."

"A Portkey?"

"I'll explain later. You can put your trunk in the corner there," Ginny said, pointing.

Obliging, Ariana said, "Your house is so cool. I can't believe you have chickens!"

Ginny tilted her head. "That's what you find interesting?"

"I grew up in the city. So yes. And yeah, all the magic is cool too. The whole place is fascinating."

"Glad you think so."

"So, how was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"I went to science camp."

"Cool!"

"So, you must be hungry," said Ginny. "It's almost 3pm, have you eaten anything yet today?"

"We had a quick bite in the airport," Ariana said. "But yeah, I'm pretty hungry."

"Come on, let's head to the kitchen."

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was frantically cooking. "Hey Mum," said Ginny. "Any chance Ariana could get a snack?"

"Of course!" said Mrs. Weasley. She waved her wand, and a second later she was handing Ariana a sandwich.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Of course, dear."

Walking out of the kitchen, Ariana and Ginny ran into Harry. "Oh. Hey, Harry," said Ginny, blushing fiercely.

"Hi, Ginny, Ariana," he said.

"Hi," said Ariana, trying to avoid looking at her brother. It was hard to not tell him who she was.

"Excited for the game?"

"Yeah."

Percy joined them in the room. "Hello."

"Hi, Percy," she said, not wanting to be rude. "Are all your brothers here?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded. "All nine Weasleys are here. And you, Harry, and Hermione. Burrow's at capacity. Maybe past it."

"Yikes."

Ginny shrugged. "Just part of having a big family."

"Well, I'm an only child," she replied. Of course, that wasn't true, but she had been _raised _an only child.

"Right," said Ginny. "Well, you know Ron, Percy, and the twins, of course. And you met Bill. So it's just Charlie left."

"Oh, the dragon tamer."

"Yes. Well, dragon handler. Tame is a bit of a strong word, you can't really tame a dragon."

"Maybe you can't," said a voice.

"Oh, speak of the devil," said Ginny. "Hey, Charlie."

He looked as cool as his profession would suggest. "Is this your American friend?"

"That's me," Ariana said. "Nice to meet you."

"And you. Excited for the Quidditch game?"

"How could I not be? It's practically the only thing Ginny talks about."

Charlie beamed. "That's my sister."

* * *

That evening, the twelve of them all sat down for dinner, and Ariana couldn't help but feel like she was the odd one out. Harry and Hermione had both been here before, but it was her first time, and she was only here to go to the match. She did her best to keep up with Ginny's conversation with Hermione, but she was distracted by the sheer amount of food that Mrs. Weasley had prepared.

"This food is amazing!" she couldn't help noting.

"Well, thank you, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "It's nice to be appreciated."

"Food's great, Mum," said Ron through a mouthful of potatoes.

Ariana chuckled, and Ginny snorted beside her. Even if this was awkward, she would always be fine with Ginny by her side.

After dinner and dessert, when Ariana was so full she could hardly move, they were all told to go to bed, since they had to be up bright and early the next day.

"I don't know if I've ever woken up early in my life," Ariana whispered to Ginny. "And I'm still on American time."

"Don't worry," Ginny replied. "In this house, you'll have a hard time _not _waking up."

Ariana smiled, wishing again that she had a big family.


	3. The Quidditch World Cup

Ariana groaned as she was woken in the pre-dawn hours of the next morning. "This is so early," she said.

"But worth it," said Ginny. "I mean, this is going to be once in a lifetime!"

"Doesn't it happen every four years?"

"Well, yes, but, we're never gonna have seats this good again, probably. And this exact match is never gonna happen again. And Viktor Krum is playing."

"Who?"

"Bulgarian seeker. Best in the world. And really young, too."

"Cool."

Hermione, somehow, was already up and dressed, bringing her things downstairs. "How does she do it?" Ariana asked.

Ginny shrugged.

When they got downstairs, Mrs. Weasley was in an argument with the twins. Determined to be far away from it, Ariana stood in the back corner eating her toast until it was time to leave. The walk was tiring, and her feet ached by the time they reached the hill. By the time Mr. Weasley was explaining what a Portkey was, she was ready to just accept anything.

But then, Cedric Diggory's father had to go and insult Harry, and she couldn't stop herself from running her mouth. "Hey, Harry's done a lot of pretty great things, too," she argued. "He fought a basilisk."

Harry looked sharply over at her, and she couldn't tell whether he was angry or pleased. Either way, she wanted to sink into the ground.

"Well, I know he has," said Amos Diggory with a grin. "That's why Cedric beating him is all the more impressive!"

Ariana felt her face burning as they grabbed onto the Portkey.

* * *

When they arrived at the field, Ariana felt that she fit in more; people from all over the world were here, so having an American accent didn't make her stand out terribly. She helped Ginny and Hermione set up their tent, then walked around with Ginny for a bit. "So," said Ginny when they were alone. "Having some trouble keeping secrets, hmm?"

"You have no idea."

"That was a nice defense of Harry. Not sure he needed it."

"He didn't seem to appreciate it."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"I don't know how I'm going to do this, Ginny."

"Just think about how annoying big brothers are, maybe that'll help."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Your brothers are great."

As if on cue, Percy came over, a little breathless. "Have either of you seen Mr. Crouch?"

"No, sorry Perce," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

At the match, Ariana used the wizarding money her parents had exchanged for her birthday to buy a pair of Omnioculars. They were expensive, but then, her parents were fairly well-off. They had exchanged a large sum of money in Diagon Alley last year, not sure how much would be needed to get her through Hogwarts; Ginny had said that should be more than enough and looked down at her feet. Ariana felt awkward about that, but she couldn't exactly ask her parents to give the Weasleys money, and anyway, they'd probably be offended.

When she heard about Fred and George's bet, though, her eyes popped right out of her head. "That's a crazy bet."

"We don't think so," said Fred.

"I don't know much about Quidditch, but why would he ever catch the Snitch if they weren't up by enough to win?"

"You'll see, American Girl."

"Please stop calling me that."

The match itself was exhilarating, but watching Fred and George's bet come true might have been the highlight of the whole event.

"How?" she said incredulously to Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "Mum loves to call them slackers, but really they are geniuses."

Ariana chuckled. "Can't they be both?"

* * *

Afterwards, as she was chatting with everyone in the tent, Ariana was starting to feel like maybe she belonged, at least just a little bit. With these people, with this country, with this magical world. Then they got sent to bed.

Then there were shouts from outside.

"Get outside, girls!" shouted Mr. Weasley.

Confused and scared, Ariana followed Ginny and Hermione outside, to a scene of utter chaos. And utter horror.

"What is happening?" she asked, but she was drowned out in the noise. There were people being dangled in the air... the Muggle family. Who would do such a thing? Why?

As Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy went to assist the Ministry, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and her all headed into the woods. When they ran into Draco Malfoy, Ariana groaned internally. He would only make this worse.

She was right. When he told Hermione they'd be coming after her next, she felt her blood boil.

"How dare he?" she muttered to Ginny under her breath, but Ginny didn't reply for a moment.

When they had walked away, Ginny whispered, almost in a hiss, "He's vile, but not necessarily wrong."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had disappeared into the woods, and the twins, Ginny, and Ariana walked past a group of American kids as they headed further into the woods.

"Alright, what exactly is happening?" she asked again, when they were in a quieter place.

"They're Death Eaters," said George.

"What are Death Eaters?" she asked.

"Followers of You-Know-Who," said Fred.

She felt her stomach drop. "Voldemort's people are here?"

They all flinched at the name. "Who do you think you are, Harry?" Fred asked.

"I'm not scared of a name." She gestured back at the campgrounds. "I'm scared of them."

"You should be," George agreed.

"Not helping," said Ginny. She was shaking slightly, which was unlike her usual confident self. "What are they doing here?"

"Looks like they decided to have a get-together and mess with some Muggles," said George.

"That's awful," said Ariana.

"No, really?" said Fred sarcastically.

They stood around for a few more minutes, unsure what to say, but then a bright light made Ariana look up. A giant skull was in the sky.

"What the hell?"

There was a crack from nearby; evidently someone had apparated, probably to wherever the light was coming from.

"We should get back to the tent," said Fred.

Ariana followed them. Once they were back, she asked, "What _was _that?", but she didn't have to wait long for an explanation. Mr. Weasley was back, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in tow.

His explanation chilled her to her very core. There were Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort here. His mark, the mark of killing, had appeared in the sky. Was this a sign? Was Voldemort coming back? Was her brother in danger? Was she?

She didn't get very much sleep that night.


	4. Return to Hogwarts

When they got back to the Burrow the next day, Ariana immediately went into the room she shared with Ginny and Hermione. Ginny followed close behind her. "Something on your mind?"

"Not much. Just Voldemort."

Ginny flinched. "Can you please stop saying the name?"

"It's only a name, Ginny. My parents have always told me to be direct about the things I'm afraid of. That way I can face them head-on."

"Your parents sound pretty cool."

"Yeah, they are. I'm lucky to have them. I wish I could have known my birth parents, though..."

"And that's what you're thinking about."

"Sort of. His followers running around, his mark in the sky... it makes me fear that he's coming back."

"And you think you might be in danger."

"Maybe. But even more so, I think _Harry _is in danger. I'm afraid that something'll happen to him, and I'll never be able to tell him who I am."

"Harry's strong," said Ginny. "I wouldn't bet against him."

"I know. But it's also this sense that... this person has changed the course of both of our lives, is the reason we didn't grow up together, is this awful force I don't know much of anything about... and he could be coming back."

"The adults will do everything in their power to stop that from happening."

"But they didn't stop him last time. Harry did."

Ginny was silent for a moment. "Well, maybe things will be better this time. And maybe it's... all a coincidence." She didn't sound very sure.

"I don't want a war to start, Ginny."

"I don't think anybody does."

They were interrupted by Hermione coming into the room. "Hey. Am I interrupting something?"

"No," said Ariana. "I'm just... scared."

"Me too," Hermione admitted, which didn't do anything to ease her nerves.

* * *

The rest of break passed by quickly, with Ariana doing her best to avoid Harry, until she was sitting with Ginny in an otherwise empty train compartment.

"Can I sit here?" asked a voice.

Looking up, Ariana saw Luna Lovegood. "Sure."

She sat down across from them and read her magazine. Ariana glanced at the headline; it was something about secret plants. "Nothing in there about the Quidditch World Cup?" she asked.

Luna looked over the top of the magazine at her. "No, that's been covered by the _Daily Prophet_, and my father generally prefers to write about the news that the _Prophet_ doesn't cover."

"Your father?"

"He's the editor," said Luna, turning her head back to her magazine.

"Excited for another year at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"I guess," said Ariana. She was, because learning about magic was fascinating, but she also dreaded another year of lying to Harry, and her fears for his safety and of Voldemort's return were overshadowing her excitement.

"Third year, we get to do all those new classes," Ginny reminded her. "Care of Magical Creatures. Arithmancy."

"Muggle Studies," Ariana added.

Ginny laughed. "I still can't believe you're taking that."

"I just think it'll be funny to see what they think of us... it's probably so wrong."

"Don't say us, Ariana. You are a witch."

"I know. But spending the whole summer in the Muggle world will tend to make one forget about that."

"I'd like to see the Muggle world."

"Maybe I can invite you home sometime."

Ginny smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

"...the Triwizard Tournament."

A loud chattering started to fill the room, and Ariana turned to Ginny. "What?"

"He'll explain," Ginny said.

But as he did, Ariana started to feel somewhat unsettled. "This seems like a bad idea."

"Why?"

"A dangerous tournament... risk to students... and Death Eaters on the rise. It just seems like something could go wrong."

"Worrying about what might go wrong will just fill your life with worry."

"But being on alert could stop bad things from happening."

"Relax, Ariana. It's not like Harry's going to be in the tournament. He's not old enough."

"Yeah, I suppose... but isn't it an odd coincidence?"

"Coincidences happen."

"Hmm."

* * *

That night, Ariana sat in the common room reading a book when she was interrupted by Harry coming downstairs. "Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"Didn't see you much at the Burrow. How was your summer?"

"Alright. My parents got a computer."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah. Have you used one?"

"My cousin has one, I sneak in and use it when they aren't home sometimes."

"What's your cousin like?" She was treading on dangerous ground here, but she was curious.

"A bully," he said. "Picks on people smaller than him."

"Oh."

"And roughly the size and shape of a small whale."

She couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"It astounds me a human being can even get that large."

"Sounds like a sight to see."

"If you want to gauge your eyes out after."

She had never realized how funny Harry was before, in a sarcastic way. If she wasn't so concerned with trying to make sure he didn't find out they were siblings, they could actually be friends. "So, er, what do you think of the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Sounds interesting."

"Sounds dangerous to me."

"That's why they're only taking people who are of age. And who volunteer."

"Would you volunteer, if you were old enough?"

"No. Would you?"

"Definitely not."

"Well, goodnight."

"You too."


	5. An Uneasy Feeling

Ariana walked into the Great Hall at lunch the next day to find Ginny fuming. "What's wrong?"

"Rita Skeeter." She tossed the paper she was holding over to Ariana, who scanned it and felt her blood start to boil.

"Who does she think she is?"

"Someone who can slander my father in the press, apparently. And she didn't even get his name right!"

"Journalistic integrity is key to a free society," Ariana said. "So, she's not exactly helping us out."

"That sounds like a quote," said Ginny.

"From my father. He's a State Senator. Always holding open press conferences."

"What's a Senator?"

"Well... a lawmaker, but there's two different kinds, they're somewhat more powerful than the other kind... I don't really know how to explain it, it would require some understanding of American constitutional law."

"Well, maybe you can explain it later. And all of your other Muggle things. Speaking of which, you have Muggle studies tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

"I have a free period then, I think I might add the class."

"Oh, your Dad'll be so proud."

Ginny laughed.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Ginny said. "Malfoy, turned into a _ferret_, and we didn't get to see it?"

"It doesn't seem fair," Ariana agreed. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione get to see all of the interesting things, and we get to... not."

"Welcome to being a younger sibling," said Ginny.

"Hmm." She looked down at her book. "_Is_ this what it's like? Always being the less interesting sibling?"

"Well, none of my brothers are the most famous wizard of their generation, but... sometimes it feels that way. To Mum and Dad, I'm the baby of the family, so at home I stand out. But to everyone else... my brothers all came before me, it's hard trying to make a name for myself when I'm always in their shadow."

"Well, at least nobody knows I'm Harry's little sister. So I don't have that problem."

"But you want people to know."

"Yes. Mostly Harry. I hate keeping secrets, it's always been hard for me, and this one..."

"I'm sorry," said Ginny.

She shrugged. "I have to learn to deal with it. Can't sit around feeling sorry for myself. There's dark things coming, and I have to do my part to fight them, and that's keeping this a secret. Though now I really do feel bad for my parents having kept this from me for over a decade."

"Do you really think it's likely?" Ginny asked. "That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming back?"

"Yes," said Ariana. "Because Dumbledore does. It's why he told my parents to keep my identity a secret. So Voldemort doesn't find out who I am."

"Oh."

"But-maybe it won't be for a long time." She felt bad; she didn't want to upset Ginny, and after her experience with the diary any mention of dark magic ran the risk of doing so.

"Maybe."

"Or he... could be wrong."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, I don't find it very likely."

* * *

On Thursday, the fourth-years were abuzz talking about Mad-Eye Moody's Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and Ariana couldn't temper her curiosity. "What did Moody do that's got everyone talking?" she asked Harry when she saw him in the hallways.

"Oh... he, er, he demonstrated the Unforgivable Curses," said Harry.

"What are those?"

"They're curses that you can't perform on another person or you get sent to Azkaban. They're... really bad. There was this one that can control other people, the Imperius Curse."

"Control other people? Like, to make them do... anything you want?" The thought of losing control over herself was possibly the scariest thing Ariana could think of. Her parents had always taught her not to give up control in a situation, but control of everything? She swallowed nervously.

"Seemed like it. And then there was the Cruciatus Curse, which is basically a torture spell."

Ariana couldn't help but have her jaw drop slightly at that; why was there even a spell for torture?

"And then... the Killing Curse."

"Killing curse?"

"He showed us on a spider... it's instant death... a bright green light..." He trailed off, and Ariana thought she knew why. It was the curse Voldemort had used on his-on their-parents. She put a hand to her mouth before even realizing it.

"He did that in front of you?"

"Yeah."

"That must have been terrifying."

He shrugged. "Ron thought it was cool." But he clearly hadn't.

"Well, thank you," she said, continuing on her way.

These curses were being taught to students? She couldn't be imagining it, the wold _was _getting darker. And she couldn't do anything about it except keep her mouth shut and hide her identity from her own brother. She debated asking Professor Dumbledore what he thought about everything going on, but if she was being honest, why would he tell her anything? He had told her who she was only to make sure that she kept it a secret; telling her what he might suspect would serve him no purpose. And did she really want to know? Maybe she was crazy, maybe Voldemort's potential return was far away, but this dangerous tournament and these dangerous curses didn't make her feel at ease.


	6. Foreign Arrivals

Ariana watched in awe as the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived in all their glory. How would Hogwarts travel, she wondered, if one of the other schools was hosting the tournament? She had been settling into the normal routine at Hogwarts so well that she had almost forgotten that this was happening, but now she was reminded of the tournament, of the life-endangering tasks that students were going to be entered into. Her fears, which had been mostly calmed for the past month and a half, were once again gnawing away at her. This had to be part of some sort of plan. Voldemort had to have some sort of plan. Dumbledore believed that he was going to come back, and Dumbledore was revered as the smartest wizard in the world. Though if Ariana was completely honest, she had started to doubt him. He had never wanted her to know who she was, and she understood why, but he had to have known she would be curious. Her parents had always told her to be careful where she put her faith, and she would be careful before putting it entirely behind Albus Dumbledore. Still, she respected him. She had always respected authority, but Dumbledore had an especially commanding presence about him. And when he said that he expected Voldemort to return, she believed him.

When they were seated in the Great Hall, and the method of picking the champion was announced, Ariana was relieved that there was clearly no way anybody underage could get their name in. No chance of Harry somehow getting involved. For once, he'd be left out of it. She wondered who the Hogwarts champion would be.

"Bet it'll be Krum for Durmstrang," Ginny said. "I can't believe he's here!"

"Weird that he plays professional Quidditch while he's still in school, isn't it?"

"Not if he's just that good."

"Who do you think it'll be for Hogwarts?"

"Don't know. I hope it's a Gryffindor."

"I think the idea is to unite as a school behind one champion," said Hermione. "You know, for house unity."

"Do you think Slytherin would get behind a Gryffindor champion?" Ginny asked.

"Some of them might. Would you get behind a Slytherin champion?"

Ginny didn't answer, probably because Hermione was right.

* * *

The next day, Ariana watched people put their names in the Goblet of Fire. A girl from Beauxbatons smiled as she put hers in, followed by a girl from Durmstrang.

"Wish I could enter," said Ginny.

"What? Why, it's so dangerous, and we're so young!"

"They wouldn't really let anyone be in danger. And think about the prize for winning."

"A thousand galleons?"

"And eternal glory." Ginny sighed. "I'd be the most famous of my siblings."

"I'll never be the most famous of mine," said Ariana with a slight chuckle. "And I don't really want eternal glory."

"How are you even in Gryffindor?" Ginny asked.

"Hey! Though if I'm being honest, I've wondered that myself. I'm not into Quidditch, I don't really break rules at all, I'm not out for glory, and I'm not even outgoing."

"You did follow me into the chamber, though," said Ginny.

"That's true. And there was a small part of me that felt a bit of a rush doing it. I do love adventures. I've always wanted them."

"You came all the way to a foreign country to go to magic school."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"The no rule-breaking thing is annoying, though."

"I can't help it! My father literally makes laws for a living. And my mother helps enforce them."

"I know."

"But really, if I were to enter a tournament like this, it would be for an exciting experience, not to win. Not for glory."

"You don't want any glory at all?"

"Well... I mean it would be nice, to have people notice me, I guess. But it's not what I'm after in life."

"Then what are you after in life?"

"I don't know, I'm thirteen."

Ginny laughed. "But you know it's not glory."

"Glory's all about how other people see you. That's not how I want to define my life."

They watched another person put their name in. "Well, doesn't matter anyway," Ginny said. "We're not old enough."

"Maybe there'll be another one four years from now."

"Maybe."

* * *

When Halloween came around, Ariana couldn't help but feel a sense of trepidation. Halloween wasn't a good day, so far. Her parents had died on Halloween, and the first petrification had been on Halloween, and Sirius's first attempt into the castle. Something always went wrong on Halloween, usually for Harry, and the things that affected Harry now affected her, too. And this was the day they chose to pull names out of the Goblet of Fire? Maybe she was being irrational, but the stress of keeping as big a secret as she had to made her act irrationally.

The first name came out, and Ariana felt no surprise at Viktor Krum being named a champion. When the second name came, Fleur Delacour, she clapped politely; she knew nothing about the girl from Beauxbatons, but the Goblet had obviously chosen her for a reason. Then the third name came, and she watched with her breath held.

"Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore read, and she clapped for him. She didn't know him at all, but when Harry had fallen off his broom last year, Cedric had wanted a rematch because he didn't think he had caught the Snitch fairly. That was enough that she thought him decent, and honorable. He would likely be a worthy champion.

Everything was set up for an exciting year, as Dumbledore continued his speech. But then the Goblet turned red again, and Ariana felt a chill run through her. When the fourth name was spit out, she knew what it would be before Dumbledore even read it. Of course it was. Of course this was part of some plan.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore read, and she looked at him for the briefest of moments. He looked shocked; that was enough to confirm to her that he hadn't done it, hadn't found some way to trick the Age Line. Somebody had done this to him. He was in danger, just as he always was.

She looked at Ginny. "Who do you think did this?"

Ginny only shrugged. And as Harry walked to the front of the room, Ariana felt nothing but dread. She had been right all along; something very bad was coming.


End file.
